A Space Quest Fanfic
by ziggy47
Summary: A Space Quest Fanfic where Leah travels to the Space Quest time and dimension that is not her own. Leah has high functioning Aspeger's Syndrome and Attention Deficit Disorder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Space Quest, Roger Wilco, Stellar Santiago, Beatrice Wankmeister, Keilbasa and any others I might mention belong to Activision or whatever their name is. I of course do not own these characters. If you are not a fan of lesbian pairings, or do not appreciate seeing a character you like portrayed as "bisexual." (I have a video I watched that gave me that impression that was from Space Quest 6 if you'd like a link to it I'll gladly give it to you.) If you are uncomfortable with cross-dressing this fanfic is not for you. Friendly criticism is welcome, flaming is not. I do not tolerate flaming, and flamers will be dealt with appropriately. I spent about a month or more researching the Space Quest games, and if I misspell anything or get a fact wrong, please tell me, because I am not perfect and I appreciate not having errors in my fanfic. Also, if you do not like self-insert fanfics or pairings, this is not the fanfic for you. I'm sure there are plenty of other Space Quest fanfics you could read, if you are not a fan of self-insert characters and pairings. Anyways, enjoy!

Prologue

I had just arrived home from a computer gaming conference. I was smartly cross-dressing as Roger Wilco, my favorite video game character. Tired, and as it was midnight I collapsed into bed to go to sleep. Little did I know I had thought I collapsed into my bed. I actually fell asleep before I hit my bed, and collapsed onto an Inter-Dimensional Time Rip. Right now I am 26 and have been a paralegal about one year. I was so tired, my wallet was even still in my pocket. I had left all gaming devices behind, so I could socialize at the con. It was to my great dismay, that I awakened in some sort of hospital bay and not at home in bed.

"Roger, you passed out, it's a good thing you're all right," said a woman that through gaming knowledge I could recognize her as Stellar Santiago.

"I'm not-," I started but was cut off by Stellar Santiago.

"Of course you are, your hair is the same color, and you're dressed just like him," Stellar Santiago said.

Suddenly, in walked the _real_ Roger Wilco.

"Wait a second, one of you can't be Roger, because you can't both be Roger at the same time," Stellar said logically.

"Trust me, whoever that is isn't me, and besides that if you look at him closely his eyes are green, mine are blue," said Roger Wilco.

Stellar stared into my eyes and remarked, "You're right, his eyes are green, and yours are blue," Stellar said.

"And I have a beauty mark right here," I said rubbing off a spot of make-up I had used to cover up a beauty mark under my left eye.

"I'm not a man by the way, I'm just cross-dressing," I said lifting up the shirt designed to look like Roger Wilco's. Underneath was some bandages tied down over my chest to give the appearance that I was male.

"Well, that clears things up, what's your name miss?" Stellar asked.

"Leah Willard, what year is it?" I asked.

"It's 20211," Stellar said.

"What! I'm from the year 2011! I should not be here! I have to get home!" I exclaimed worriedly.

Chapter One: It Would Appear There Is No Going Home

"I'm from Earth, in a dimension where this place only exists in a video game," I said.

"Well, this is no video game, the only way you could have gotten here would be by some accident," Stellar said.

"What would cause that?" I asked.

"I don't know, you could see if there's any data online about how one would go from one dimension and time to another," Stellar said.

So I did just that. I mean, I could have asked around, but I had no other clothes and didn't want to be mistaken for Roger again. The result came up: Inter-Dimensional Time Rip.

I read the result out loud to Stellar and Roger who were still with me, "A rare occurrence of an Inter-Dimensional Time Rip can warp a person forward in time and dimensions. It is not known how it occurs, and nobody has been able to make a man made one yet," I said.

"Great. There's no way home," I said bitterly.

"Oh, and better yet, if I'm correct, I am in space where I won't be able to work with lawyers as a paralegal so I'm probably going to have to try and get a job on board this ship," I said.

"The crew of this ship gets shore leave tomorrow, so you should probably try in a couple of weeks," Roger said.

"What do I do until then?" I asked.

"Find a place to stay until it's time to go back on the ship," Roger said.

"I don't have any money in the current currency I'm afraid," I said.

"I'll let you stay where I stay while I'm on shore leave, it wouldn't be right to have you be out in the cold," Stellar said.

"I presume we're going to Polysorbate LX again, I don't think Kielbasa wants to spend too much money on us, plus I'll get to have a chance at a calm vacation there for once," Roger said.

What will happen in two weeks? Will I get a job onboard the SCS DeepShip 86? Will I ever go home? Stay tuned! To Be Continued...For Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Awful Couple Of Weeks On Leave

We arrived on Polysorbate LX the night before leave started, as the ship arrived a bit early. It was pretty late when Stellar, Roger, and I got there.

"It's too late to buy new clothes, it's late night, I can tell by how dark it is," I said.

"Well, there should be a hotel open that we can stay at," Stellar said.

Suddenly, we were surprised by someone that Roger and Stellar I was sure didn't want to see. It was Beatrice Wankmeister. At least my beauty mark was visible, so Roger and I could be told apart, despite the fact that I was still in drag dressed up like him as I had no other clothes.

"Roger, how nice for you that our leave time coincides, what are you doing with another woman anyway?" Beatrice Wankmeister asked Roger bitterly.

"She's my friend, we're quite good friends," Roger said.

"I was under the impression the two of you were dating, weren't you?" I asked Roger.

Clearly, it was the wrong question at the wrong time.

"Well, if they were, not anymore they aren't," Beatrice said fiercely grabbing Roger's hand and pulling him away from Stellar.

"Dude, stand up to her!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to get myself hurt," Roger said.

After Roger and Beatrice left, Stellar looked at me looking very depressed. Her eyes were watering, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"You cared about him a lot, didn't you? I don't think there's much we can do now, except check in to a hotel. Would you like a hug? It's not much, but it's all I can offer right now since I can't do anything else," I said.

"I did, it's too bad he wouldn't stand up to her, I'll take a hug I guess," Stellar said through tears.

We both hugged, and found our way to a hotel. Stellar dried her eyes to at least check in to the hotel, but I expected she would not be done crying for this evening or for tomorrow.

After having to talk to Stellar for quite some time, calming her down enough to go to sleep, we both fell asleep. When morning came we went to breakfast at the hotel.

"I certainly can't continue on dressed like Roger, will you buy me some clothes? I'll pay you back when I get my first paycheck whatever my next job is," I said.

"Sure, I understand you don't have the money to pay for the clothes now, but will pay me back later," Stellar said.

After that, we found some ordinary civilian clothes that I could wear at a clothing store. The next two weeks seemed crushingly painful, what with what happened on the first night we arrived there. Stellar and I got to know each other as much as we could, and tried doing stuff like going out to eat and playing in arcades to distract Stellar from the heart break of night one on Polysorbate LX.

As luck would have it, with hard studying and hard work, I got a job onboard the DeepShip 86 working alongside Stellar. As Roger would just be doing janitorial work, I wouldn't be seeing him much, and it was likely I'd be trying to avoid him for how he hurt Stellar.

After about six months, Stellar and I knew each other well. I was in the room next to hers, and after knowing her so long I had a crush on her. I promised myself once the next leave time came, I'd tell her. It was in a couple of weeks from now. What would her reaction be? I didn't know. But I'd give this my best shot.

What will happen next? Will our heroine develop a romance with Stellar? Will she ever go home to her own dimension and time? To Be Continued...For Now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Romance!

Two weeks came and went. Once off the ship, and back yet again to Polysorbate LX I decided I'd ask the question. I also had decided that Kielbasa was far too cheap to let his crew have a vacation on any paradise like planets.

"Stellar, would you go out with me?" I asked Stellar whom by this time I had paid back for the clothes she had got me.

"We have gone out to dinner oh, that's not what you mean...Wait why would you want to date me of all people?" Stellar asked looking confused.

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"I'm 35, I have wrinkles, and you'd still choose me over a peer your own age? How old are you anyway?" Stellar asked.

"I'm 26, but I wouldn't be lying if I said I could stand to lose some weight," I said.

"I'm flattered, honestly, but aren't you young for me?" Stellar asked.

"I don't care, please consider it," I said.

"In fact, I'm quite a fan of older women," I said.

"I'll try it, and if things go well, we'll keep it up," Stellar said.

I took Stellar to a restaurant with an arcade, and now that I had buckazoids saved up I paid for dinner and then we played some arcade games.

"You really don't mind that I'm older?" Stellar asked.

"I don't mind a bit, and you are pretty to me, I don't care about superficial things like wrinkles," I said.

Some dates later, over the course of two weeks, things were going well. It was time to go back to work. Some questions remained in my mind though. I was quite sure that in the future people would be more open minded to this, as I had searched if gay marriage was legal on the computer I saved up for before this leave, and now it was legal for gays and lesbians to get married everywhere. It figured this would be the case, since it was illegal two hundred years ago, enough time had passed that at some point in the past two hundred years people thought the anti gay marriage laws to be ridiculous. My questions were one, how would we cope if Roger found out? The second was, if Roger's girlfriend Beatrice found out would she be mean to us? Considering how cruel she'd been to Stellar about six months ago, I imagined that she would not hesitate to be cruel or make fun of us, if she wanted to. I didn't think we'd run into Roger and Beatrice, but one couldn't be too sure. I was fairly sure though, that now that she was dating Roger, she would most likely decide there was not anything worthwhile in making fun of Stellar and I, if Stellar was not competing with Beatrice for Roger. I would only be able to gage this however, when and if we would run into Roger and Beatrice.

To Be Continued...For Now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Though I'll Never See My Home Time And Dimension Again I'll Make The Best I Can!

Things went okay. Stellar and I did run into Roger and Beatrice, but nothing much happened other than the two of them looking strangely at the two of us. It just seemed rather confusing to Roger and Beatrice, I guess neither of them figured Stellar to be bisexual. After many more months of research, I found disappointing news.

"Well, according to the latest scientific research, although a lot of medical advances were made in two hundred years time and dimension traveling isn't possible unless it's by accident," I said to Stellar.

"Well, we could establish citizenship on Xenon and get married, it would take time, but it's not impossible," Stellar said.

It did take time. It took two years of working on the SCS DeepShip 86 we had saved up enough to get married and settle in on Xenon. After that it took another year to establish citizenship, and then we got married. After staying put working regular jobs on Xenon for six months, that was soon too boring, so Stellar and I decided we'd go find a different spaceship to work on. What new adventures lie ahead in space for us? I honestly don't know. We had agreed, life would be okay without kids, just the two of us. Many adventures we'd have together lay ahead. I knew I'd never go back to my home dimension and time. I just will have to make the best of being in the future in an alternate dimension.

The End.


End file.
